Think Again Daddy's Girl
by Makenzie'The Duchess'McHamish
Summary: A story about Percy's long lost sister. Ever thought that maybe Posiedon has another a kid he was trying to hide for an important reason? Well here you go... Hurcules and Beckendorf are in it, oh, and Apollo. It's rated T for language.
1. I'm not totally sure

**A/N: I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. Nor do I own any of his characters. I'd also like to thank Katherine'The Chameleon'Jackson for tricking me into writing this. **

* * *

><p>Running, running, running. That's all I was doing in my dream. Just running. From what, I'm not totally sure. All I know is that for some reason I'm now left with a major headache and a nagging feeling that some time in the near future, I'm really going to be running. But instead I'll know what I'm running from. I rolled over in my bed only to remember that today is October 8th. My mom's funeral. She was killed over summer, fell asleep in her car in some random ally by the Empire State building. Her car got crushed by some UFO thingamee. NASA doesn't even know what it is. Making today that much harder.<p>

"Katharina Juliet Lucheci. Get your butt out of bed now! We have to leave soon!" Yelled my step dad Gus, from outside my door. My real dad ditched my mom once he found out she was knocked up so we were on our own for a while until Gus came around. He's okay I guess.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I stumbled out of my bed and put on my army green skinny jeans, tucked in my burnt orange oxford shirt, buckled my belt, laced up my combat boots, threw my hair up in a top knot and ran out the door. Quickly followed by me reentering the door remembering that I forgot my blazer, over the shoulder bag I never leave the house without( incase I ever get kidnapped it has everything in there) and my scarf.

"You're wearing _that_ to the funeral?" Gus asked skeptically.

"Yes. Yes, I am. And I'm not really in the mood for this right now. I have a headache." I retorted, walking into the kitchen to get some Advil.

"Thanks for coming you guys. You didn't have to do this." I tell my best friend Percy and his new girlfriend as we enter the church. Annabeth, is okay, I like her, but not totally sold on her quite yet. I mean Percy and I have known each other since birth. Same birthday. Hospital, hospital floor. We were even in the same emergency room when we were born, plus the exact same dyslexia and ADD problem (we blame the doctor). So Annabeth was walking into 16 years of brother/sister hood.

"It's no problem. You'd do the same for me. Are you going to read that letter that your mom wrote you?" Percy asked, referring to the letter my mom left for me.

"Given the fact that I have yet to get up the courage to read it alone, I don't think that I am going to do it in front of an audience. Plus my reading skills aren't exactly skilled. Along with the fact that I'm really nervous and it might say something about my dad. I don't know if I can handle that. Also there's the fact that my dead mother left me a letter. A bit creepy if you ask me." I cautioned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Why thank you Confucius

"Hey, the whole long-lost-dad thing can't be that bad. Trust me, it's not as awkward as you might take it to be. Have faith in him and I'm sure he will have faith in you." Percy informed me wisely.

"Why thank you Confucius, for that inspiring advice."

"Hahaha. You're so funny," Percy said sarcasticly, looking over his shoulder to a man that bared a strong resemblance to him. "Hey, there is someone I want you to meet." Percy said, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the man in strange attire. A Hawaiian shirt ,kaki cargo shorts, and a fishing hat. "Hey dad. This is the Katharina, the friend I was talking about."

"Hi, you can call me Kat." I said stretching my hand out.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Kat, my name is Poseidon. I've heard so much about you." He said returning the gesture. But, the way he talked felt so familiar, the deep voice, that rose and fell perfectly like a gentle ocean swell… I just couldn't figure it out.

"Poseidon huh? Interesting name. Poseidon's probably my favorite of the gods, assuming you were named after him. Are you staying for the ceremony?" I asked, still perplexed.

"He's my favorite god too. I was named after him, and I would like to. If that is okay with you?" He asked politely.

"Of cour-"

"There you are!" My Uncle Leo yelled from the podium in his heavy Italian accent. "Everyone, I have found the elusive Katharina Lucheci, my niece and Salina's daughter," was my queue to go up and make a speech.

"Excuse me. I have to go make a speech." I said to Poseidon, and turned to Percy and Annabeth, "Wish me luck." Walking up to the podium, I realized I don't have anything to read from except the letter in my bag which I've yet to open, or I just wing it.

"Good luck bella." My uncle whispered into my ear as I took his place at the podium.

"Hey everyone. Now I know most sixteen year old girls would have some beautiful speech planned out, but I'm not like most sixteen year old girls. The only thing I've ever truly been good at is swimming. Though my mom would say different." ~laughs~ "She was everything to me. There has not been one moment when she hasn't believed in me.

"She wrote me a letter and I've yet to read it, but I'm going to right now, so bare with me." I said pulling out the note and my glasses.

" _Dear Katharina,_

_ You are my world, my escape, my everything. You are a beautiful girl and I love you no matter what. I wish I could have been alive too tell you this. But as of now I know I will not make it another day. For reasons you have yet to learn. You are different and special, thanks to your father… your real one. I know we don't talk about this often, but you have a brother, from your father. He was having an affair with my best friend Sally Jackson. Your father's name is Poseidon. His son, your brother, is Percy. I'm so sorry you two couldn't have gone through this journey together. You are sixteen now, the truth must come. I know Greek mythology is your favorite subject. So one last thing before I leave, Poseidon pissed off Zeus. So he was cursed with not being able to have a daughter. Except one, and that daughter would be his soul heir. And in her sixteenth birthday she would be immortal. The reason Zeus did this is because Poseidon was like most Greek men in some ways. Women were meant to be seen but no heard. Poseidon was appalled by this, because that would mean a woman would take his place, if anything were to happen. But, he promised Zeus that when that daughter came along he would do everything in his power to make sure she knew that no matter what she would always be his daughter and he would always love her. Never forget that story. I love you more than anything in the world._

_ All my love and more,_

_ Mom_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is going to be very fast pace. So beware. Please review!**


	3. Mount Olympus I guess

I looked up. My whole world had just changed. My best friend is my brother, literally. My dad is standing right in front of me and the only thing I want to do is just walk down there and teach him what I learned when I used to live in the Bronx. And for some reason this headache of mine is really starting to act up.

That's when it happened. Everything went black. "Hhhmmm, her mom must have been pretty. She has a lovely complexion and bone structure. Is she single?" Is what I heard when I started to come too. The voice sounded like it would belong to a male model. Then I heard the sound of knuckles hitting jaw bone.

My eyes flashed open at that very moment. Only to see a very startled looking Percy, with a clenched fist and the very epitome of male beauty sitting on his ass rubbing his jaw. Looking surprised as well.

"Percy?" I grumbled.

"Hey what's up? Are you okay?" Percy asked starting to give me a hug.

"No!" I screamed jumping off the table I appeared to be laying on. "You can't hug me or touch me! Wait what day is it?" I asked or more likely yelled.

"Why, are you okay?" he asked.

That's when Mr. Gorgeous took the reins. "Yeah you can't hug her. She's becoming immortal. And it's not exactly a graceful change in her situation."

"Okay, first off where am I? Who are you? And what is the date?" I asked again. This time not as loud.

"It's still you mom's funeral day. October 8. I am Apollo. God of light, healing, music, poetry, prophecy, and male beauty. You are on Mount Olympus." Said Apollo, perfectly unfazed.

"Katharina, it's a lot to take in. Don't worry." Percy said, but I didn't really notice what he said all I noticed was his hand on my shoulder, and a screaming Annabeth running up to me and before I could stop her she hugged me.

At that moment both of them were thrown by an invisible force to opposite ends of the room. And everything in my line of vision turned blue and gold. My head started to spin double time. My body felt like it was on fire, even though it also felt like there was cold water rushing over me. The things at this very second I was sure of. One, I'm turning immortal. Two, my dad is the real Poseidon. Three, my "turn date" was postponed from my birthday for some odd reason. And four, I just involuntarily took both of my friends mortality away from them.

I'm pretty damn sure that that was my screaming aloud in the background. Really can't be sure at this time of my life. Then my vision started to clear. I was in the same place. Mount Olympus I guess. My friends were all standing in front of me. So were all of the gods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is going to be a little hard to follow maybe. Sorry about that. But plaease review! **


	4. They are HUGE!

I guess you kind of got where I am now. Still on Olympus. Just in the throne room, versus whatever room I was in before.

"Katharina, are you okay?" My new dad asked me. Damn. You know you always hear stories about how gods are larger than life? Yeah, well those stories are right. They are _HUGE_!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frazzled, for lack of a better word. Percy, Annabeth, did they tell you what just happened to you when you guys touched me?" I turned to my friends. Totally ignoring the fact that every major god was staring at me. My friends are more important.

Annabeth was the one to answer. "They wouldn't tell us. Apparently that's your job. So please, inform us."

"As you two know, or have probably guessed, my immortality isn't a gift it's a curse. It's forced. So it hurts. The day I change it feels like every bone is being broke and then reformed a billion times stronger. It's not like when a girl becomes a hunter. That's a graceful change. All that happens that she notices is that she feels invincible. And her skin has a really nice healthy tone. Mine is forceful, so my body isn't ready for it, therefor it hurts. And when you're hurt, what do you unconsciously want? Sympathy. So that's what myself conscious does. It sends out these waves of emotion to all the people I love who are in a close radius of me.

"Thus, when they find me they have an urge to hug me, or put their hand on my shoulder. That's when the curse comes in. I want that sympathy. Because my subconscious is selfish. So when you touch me, instead of getting emotional comfort I get physical comfort. Meaning that all that pain during the change day goes into you. Well, not _all_ of it. But enough to curse you with immortality. Though a lot of the time you just get a little shock, and your immortality last for about 10 years, making you just age slower. Not completely making you immortal. But because Poseidon for some reason pushed back my turning date, the force is that much stronger and wants to spread that much more, and brake through the compounds of my body. Inevitably making it spread into all living things that are in physical contact with my body. Meaning you are now fully immortal." That was the hardest thing I have ever had to explain. How do I know all of this? That's because when I change, apparently so does my mind. I now know everything about Greek mythology.

"So what you are saying is that right now we are immortal?" Annabeth asked.

"YES! Now I can kill Percy as many times as I want!" Boomed a deep voice from the throne of Ares.

I shot Percy a look and he nodded. I looked at Poseidon and he gave me the nod as well. I'm not much of a killer person. But I'm sorry, I was trying to have a heart to heart (which is very hard for me) with my friends who are kind of in shock right now, and this douche bag has to come in and totally ruin it! _SO _not cool.

"Look Ares, you even lay a finger on Percy I will have your neck cracked without even hesitating."

"Oh, like I'm so scared of a teenage girl. I am the god of war. I think I can kick your ass any day." Ares told me. He's messing with the wrong sea goddess.

"I'd think twice about what you say to me right now. I'm not exactly in a forgiving mood." Really I'm not. That's why I did what I did. I walked up to Ares, put my hand on his giant combat boot, and sent rushing water through his body going about 900 mph. Yes, I just drowned Ares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I'm blackmailing you right now. Write me ideas for the next chapter and I will write another chapter. Please review! :)**


	5. Shit just got real

**A/N:Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Been razy busy. Hope you like! **

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!" Yelled Zeus from his "see-all" spot in the in the throne room.<p>

"What does it look like I did,_ Uncle_?" I added a little sarcastic touch to uncle; just push his buttons that much more.

"I'm going to ignore that last part. So, allow me to re-inform you, _what did you do to Ares_?"

"I'm gonna mess you up kid!" boomed probably the loudest and most menacing voice that I had ever heard. Guess who was awake. The best part, I didn't even flinch.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged. Right then there was a gold flash and everyone looked over to see Apollo going from god form to man form. Saying that he was gorgeous was an understatement. He was the God of male beauty after all. Then he started to walk over to me. With that kind of stroll that guys who know how nice looking they are use.

This is probably the part where most girls succumb to his beauty. And if I wasn't a god now I'm sure that I would be part of that epidemic, but again I didn't even flinch. I really have to figure out these feelings. At this time he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear discreetly, "Just go with it." Then he looked up at Ares.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Ares asked obviously annoyed by his intervening.

"Just to say to you and everyone, Katharina was simply acting out to get my attention. Forgive her; she's yet to understand her full power." Apollo informed. There for I followed by looking suddenly very interested in my shoes. Which I then noticed were cheetah print stiletto Christian Louboutins. Then looking at what I was wearing, a sea green mini with a cut out in the rib section that showed my ink (I got a tattoo over the summer, you know one of those teenage rebellion things… yes I am underage, but what do you accept from Harlem), that I realized if this curse I going to make me a goddess then I suppose it's going to make me look like one.

That's when I turned around to notice a mirror hovering right in front of me. Like I figured. Perfect makeup, and perfect hair. The makeup simply enhanced what was already there, and the hair was perfectly braided in an intricate up-do. So then I decided to look down at my tattoo. The thing was, it wasn't the random rib tattoo with my name all pretty, it was an excerpt of a poem -

Till my soul is full of longing For the secret of the sea,  
>And the heart of the great ocean Sends a thrilling pulse through me.<p>

It was a part from my favorite poem, the only one I could ever really read with my dyslexia, and the only one that ever gave me that sense of longing for something so close but so far away. "The Secret of the Sea", by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

"Apollo, take Katharina for a walk. I'll catch up with you soon." Poseidon informed Apollo. "Percy, Annabeth, you two stay here."

With that Apollo took me for a stroll, walking out I realized Poseidon's orders, a tall lanky and dark looking man was walking in, instantly my mind told me Hades, my other uncle. He gave me a smile-and-nod combo, and then mouthed the words, "Beware, Hercules." Following Hades was a tall, muscular, and very nice looking man, undoubtedly Hercules back from the dead… Shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Any comments, good, bad, I want them! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
